


CIA Strip Search

by NickStarkUSMC



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickStarkUSMC/pseuds/NickStarkUSMC
Summary: An alternate ending to, and continuing story of, Ty and Zane's treatment while in the hands of the CIA at the end of Armed & Dangerous.





	1. Ty's Interrogation Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent X gives Ty a thorough inspection & interrogation.

Chapter 1: Ty’s Interrogation Session  
After Ty had removed Zane’s cuffs and they had heard about Randall Jonas being shot and killed, the CIA chief ordered Garrett and Grady separated and detained. Ty flexed a bit as one of the bruisers who’d been waiting in the back ground took him by the bicep to lead him out. Zane went more stoically. Ty and Zane had already been disarmed before entering the CIA headquarters building. Agents X and Y, neither of them capable of physically controlling Garrett or Grady, smirked knowingly. Ty and Zane had bested them at their own game, but they had the last laugh as the FBI agents were led away, not to see the light of day again for hours or even days. They would have their fun turning the tables. Ty glanced over his shoulder with a wide-eyed look at Zane as they were led into separate interrogation rooms.  
Ty got Agent X, Zane got Agent Y. Agent X started in right away, he wanted revenge and he wanted it in spades. He wasted no time, simply nodding at Grady as he said “We start with a strip search. Get naked.” Ty swallowed, glancing at the two guards and the locked door before reaching for his tie. He decided to play along and act penitent, letting the crazy out slowly as a cover. Not three minutes later, Ty was fully naked, legs spread, arms locked behind his neck. He was an impressive physical specimen, his hard stomach and solid pecs tensed. His buttocks too, Agent X noticed, eyeing Ty’s meaty, muscular ass. Ty’s dick stayed limp; he was too focused on controlling his mental response to the position of surrender he found himself in. Memories were zinging around inside his head. He started to perspire, the first beds of perspiration running down from his pits. He hated having Agent X see him like this. He didn’t mind the nudity; he minded the weakness he was displaying. Agent X snapped on rubber gloves and proceeded to subject Ty to a very thorough body search, outside and inside. After a thorough visual inspection, Ty’s cock and balls were thoroughly inspected. Then he was told to bend over the table and grip the far side. The bruisers made sure he complied. Ty’s ass was probed, a dry finger forced up his ass and rotated. Ty’s dick stayed limp as his grip on sanity slipped further. Visions of Afghanistan danced before his eyes. He tried to blink them away and stay in the moment. Agent X stood up and snapped the rubber gloves off as he nodded to the bruisers. “Secure the prisoner in the chair,” he said. Straps secured Ty’s chest, arms, and ankles to the chair as Agent X brought over a portable lie detector machine. Ty’s eyes followed his actions as he smeared lubricant on the pads. Soon two were applied to Ty’s pecs, another two to his stomach. The machine was turned on, and the questions started. Ty began to sweat more profusely, some of it running down from his temples as Agent X watched the needle on the lie detector bounce up and down with Ty’s responses. As Agent X forced Ty to recount the unsuccessful transport of Julian from Chicago to DC, Ty could feel the electric current in the pads on his torso. He continued to sweat. He worried about how his responses showed on the lie detector. As he neared the end recounting the journey, he realized his cock had stiffened. Agent X saw it also. A drop of precum slid down from Ty’s piss slit, slicking his shaft.

Agent X stood, the interrogation apparently over. He removed the pads from Ty’s chest. Ty followed Agent X with his eyes, but he wasn’t sure if he saw the CIA agent, or the Afghans who held him prisoner for two weeks. Ty had been naked in both situations. Agent X nodded to the orange jumpsuit folded neatly on the table. “Release the prisoner and let him get dressed,” Agent X said. As the bruisers began unstrapping Ty, Agent X continued giving his orders. “Shackle his ankles to the table legs, and cuff his wrists together to the ring on top.” Agent X leaned over one final time, playfully tweaking Ty’s cock which was standing at attention. “Make sure he can’t reach his dick. I don’t even want him to be able to rub it against the table to get off. He’ll be more pliable with his balls full,” he said. The bruisers were unstrapping Ty and handing him the jumpsuit. “I’ll be back in a few hours, Grady. Enjoy your stay,” Agent X said as he left the interrogation room. Ty was shaking as he pulled on the orange jumpsuit. He wore nothing beneath it. The bruisers guided a passive Ty into position, then finished securing the prisoner and left. Ty knew he was being watched through the two way mirror. Probably filmed also. He glanced down. His hardon was clearly visible. Ty had another flasback to Afghanistan. He had been erect then also. He tried to suppress his panic. He broke out in a cold sweat. A wet spot from his precum could be clearly seen on his jumpsuit crotch.

They kept Ty waiting for hours. He knew he was being watched, and it contributed to his paranoia. He thought about acting crazy as a method of keeping up his mental defenses. Or perhaps penitent and passive, in order to get released sooner. As time elapsed, Ty dozed, his head falling to his chest. But he kept having flashbacks to his captivity, blinking awake, uncertain where he was. At one point he thought Nick was in the room with him. His nostrils would flare, his muscles would tense, and he broke out in a warm sweat. His cock had gone down some, but was still at half mast. He could feel the trail of precum that had oozed out, and the wet spot was still showing on his jumpsuit.  
Agent X kept Ty’s interrogation room overheated on purpose. It made Ty drowsy and made him sweat. Agent X watched nonstop for hours, his eyes roaming over the jumpsuit stretched over Ty’s chest, and his thick thighs. The jumpsuit was unzipped partway down Ty’s chest; the exposed smooth skin was slick with rivulets of perspiration. Ty was pitted out under his shackled arms. After Ty was pretty out of it for a while, Agent X set the next phase into action.  
The bruisers came barging into the interrogation room, startling Ty awake. The bruisers were still in their dark suits, but Ty saw the flowing robes of his Afghan captors. He tensed up as his wrist cuffs were cut, then struggled as the jumpsuit was unzipped down his torso, then pushed back off his shoulders and down to his waist. Ty’s sweaty chest and relaxed nipples were exposed as the bruisers forced Ty’s arms behind his back and clicked metal handcuffs on him. His chest tensed then relaxed. More sweat ran down from his rank pits.  
Agent X entered the room, walking slowly. His eyes roamed down Ty’s bare chest, down to where it pooled at his waist. The jumpsuit barely covered the thickening hair leading down from Ty’s navel to his crotch. Again, Ty’s subjugated posture and lack of clothing established his relative position compared to Agent X, who circled Ty slowly several times, before starting in on a lengthy series of questions about his role in transporting Julian cross country. Ty answered the questions, speaking slowly. He struggled to stay focused. He was warm and thirsty, his throat closing up after talking nonstop for a half hour. He requested a drink of water. Agent X nodded to one of the bruisers, who returned with a Styrofoam cup. Agent X held the cup to Ty’s mouth as he gulped the contents. Some of it spilled and ran down Ty’s chest. A drop of it fell from one of his nipples.  
The questioning continued nonstop, Agent X asking the same questions over and over. More water was brought when he had trouble speaking. Ty got confused, his responses more sluggish. He didn’t realize he was slowly being drugged with a weak solution of muscle relaxants and sodium pentathol in the water. He was barely coherent, as Agent X kept droning on, until Ty’s head finally sagged to his chest. Agent X tipped Ty’s head back and raised his eyelid. “He’s out,” Agent X said, nodding to the bruisers. The electrodes were brought back out, and Ty was hooked up to the lie detector. Agent X slapped him awake, and the real questions began. He knew Ty wouldn’t really remember this part of his interrogation. Ty responded obediently, giving truthful answers to each of the questions. Agent X nodded in confirmation as Ty owned up to letting Julian go free, then cuffing Zane and bringing him in his place. Ty had no resistance; Agent X learned everything he wanted, Including how much Ty liked taking it up the ass from his partner.

Ty was fully drained when the interrogation ended. He could barely keep his eyes open as Agent X lowered the zipper on Ty’s jumpsuit below his cock and balls. Ty’s dick stood up, proud and leaking. Agent X smirked as he removed the electrodes from Ty’s torso. He put two on Ty’s balls, and one on his cut cockhead. Ty watched, only dully realizing what was going on. But when Agent X turned the current up to maximum on the lie detector, every muscle on Ty’s body tensed and his mouth opened in scream that Zane and Agent Y heard down the hall. Ty broke out in a fresh sweat. Agent X continued shocking Ty, varying the frequency and severity of the jolts. Ty alternated between screaming and moaning as his fully erect cock quivered, leaking precum nonstop. Agent X was enjoying it way too much. Finally Ty’s body gave off the signals that release was at hand. “You want to get off, Agent Grady?” Agent X asked. Ty gave a quick nod. “Please,” he begged. “Your ass is mine, you understand,” Agent X said as he adjusted the dials. Ty nodded, knowing Agent X owned him in that moment. The current was set to a low buzz on Ty’s balls but full steam on his cockhead, which erupted as Ty’s balls visibly pulled up, draining their contents. Ty’s smooth pecs were painted with him semen, which ran down his stomach. Agent X removed the electrodes from Ty’s genitals. “Get him ready,” Agent X said to the bruisers. “You know the drill,” he continued as the bruisers approached Ty. The restraints were removed, Ty was lifted from the chair so his jumpsuit could be pushed down to his ankles. He was led, mostly willingly, shuffling over to the table where he was pushed face down. Agent X kept his suit on but fished his cock out of his fly. It was six inches, respectable but not huge, but he took satisfaction that he was fucking the Feeb who had outsmarted the CIA, a former Marine broken by him personally. Agent X rolled a condom on, then gripped Ty’s waist and prodded his buttocks open with his thumbs. “Here we go,” he said, sinking in, clearly enjoying it. He got into a rhythm and after a few minutes of steady thrusting he threw his head back and grunted, putting a load up Ty’s ass. The bruisers took their turn next. Both men were more hung than Agent X, and Ty reacted as he was breached both times. Both men barebacked him. When they were done, Agent X supervised the bruisers as they stood Ty up while Agent X pulled the jumpsuit back up and zipped it up. He didn’t resist as he was restrained with POW shackles. Ty was taken out of the interrogation room, down to the detention wing and locked in a cell to let the drugs wear off.


	2. Zane's Interrogation Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane's interrogation handled by Agent Y.

Chapter 2: Zane’s Interrogation Session  
Zane’s interrogation session took a different tone. Agent Y acted as if it were all just a formality, expressing regret at having to subject Garrett to the same type of treatment he was used to supervising. “Sorry about this, Special Agent Garrett,” Agent Y said, hand on Zane’s shoulder as he led him into the interrogation room. “Take a seat, and we’ll get started,” Agent Y said, gesturing to a chair on the other side of the table. Agent Y reviewed the situation, informing Zane that they were being watched and recorded, both audio and video, but that it would all remain totally confidential. Zane said he understood was willing to cooperate fully. Agent Y nodded, giving a slight grin. “Good man,” he said. He looked a bit uncomfortable as he started the session. “I’m sorry Garrett, but all interrogations have to start with a strip search. For safety. You’ll be given proper clothing for a detainee, and your clothes and belongings will be returned at the end. Standard procedure, as I’m sure you know.” Zane looked a bit surprised. He assumed that for a simple inter-agency informal briefing that such procedures would be overlooked. He hesitated, but Agent Y maintained eye contact, clearly expecting Zane to cooperate. “All right,” Zane said, standing and slipping off his suit jacket. He had on a fitted dress shirt which he unbuttoned and slipped back off his shoulders. Agent Y’s eyes ran over Zane’s muscled chest and hard belly as Zane opened his fly; he was impressively fit for a man more than a decade older than Agent Y. Zane wasn’t modest, so after kicking off his dress shoes and lowering his slacks, he pushed his black briefs down and off with no hesitation. The guards at the door got a good view of Zane’s muscular ass, tight and hairy. But Agent Y had a hard time hiding his astonishment at the size of Zane’s cock. Zane was a shower, probably eight inches soft, hanging over his big low hanging balls. He was one of those men whose limp cock was only an inch or so shy of his length when fully erect. Zane removed his socks, then stood on the other side of the table from Agent Y, his body fully on display. “How do you want me?” Zane asked. Agent Y seemed stupefied, his mouth still hanging open, momentarily stunned at the sight before him. Finally he came back to reality, pulling his gaze up from Zane’s crotch and looking him in the eye, trying to re-establish his authority. 

Agent Y stood and nodded to the middle of the room. “Stand at brace, Special Agent Garrett,” he said, coming around the table. “Spread your legs and lace your hands behind your head.” Zane complied with a slight grin and raised eyebrow. Agent Y circled Zane, watching his chest rise and fall and his abs flex with each breath. Zane’s pecs were stretched, his thickly furred pits showing. His nipples were visible in the thick dark fur across his broad chest. Agent Y stopped back in front, and gestured to Zane’s genitals. “Lower one of your arms, and lift your penis and testicles separately for me,” he ordered. As Zane did as he was told, Agent Y added, “Squat down some.” Again Zane did as he was told. Agent Y kept reciting the standard strip search procedures steps. “Hand back up behind your head,” then “Stay in squat position and bent at the waist,” followed by “Reach back with your arms and spread your buttocks.” Agent Y walked behind and got a closeup view of Zane’s tight hole, circled by thick dark hair fanning out. Deciding he had humiliated and intimidated Garrett sufficiently, Agent Y patted Zane on the ass twice quickly, then said “All right Garrett, you’re clean. We can get on with the questioning.” As he led Zane back to the table, he looked around for the orange jumpsuit that all detainees wore. “Where’s Special Agent Garrett’s jumpsuit?” he asked one of the guards. “Crap. I’ll go get it,” the smaller of the guards said, leaving the room. Agent Y sighed, then turned to Zane. “Do you mind if we proceed? I’m sure you want to get out of here as soon as possible, and he’ll only be a minute I’m sure,” he asked. “Sure,” Zane said, sitting down on the hard chair. His ass was perched close to the front, leaning his shoulders onto the chair back. Zane’s long, lean torso was stretched, his solid pecs flexed, his abdominals ridged with muscle. Zane’s legs were spread casually, his balls resting on the chair seat and his cock dangling over them.

A tape recorder was turned on, and Agent Y asked Zane to start at the beginning and recount the events of the last few days. Zane summarized the events, with Agent Y interrupting occasionally for clarity or more detail. As he spoke, Zane shifted positions every couple minutes. He seemed comfortable in his skin. After about 15 minutes Zane interrupted Agent Y, asking if there wasn’t going to be a jumpsuit provided, could he put his clothes back on. Agent Y asked the remaining guard to go see what the holdup was, then turned to Zane. “We’re supposed to be strict about following procedure, but why don’t you go ahead and put your briefs on.” Zane stood and retrieved his skimpy briefs, pulling them up then reaching in and adjusting himself before sitting down again. He caught Agent Y checking out his body. “Enjoying the show?” Zane said, leaning in and speaking quietly. Agent Y blinked, then replied “I don’t know what you mean, Special Agent Garrett.” Zane just leaned back and gestured for Agent Y to continue. But now the balance of power had shifted. Zane answered Agent Y’s questions efficiently, but his hand rested on his pec, idly playing with his nipple. Then he ran his hand over his hard stomach, pushing down as he tangled his fingers in the thickening hair that led down to his groin. When he slipped his hand under the waistband, Agent Y faltered, having to refer to his notes to continue. Finally Zane cupped his balls as he flexed his pectoral muscles, his hardon tenting his briefs. He ran his thumb over the shaft trapped in his briefs as he answered the last few questions. 

Agent Y turned off the tape recorder. Visibly flushed and sweating, he thanked Special Agent Garrett for his time and cooperation. Zane didn’t respond; he just raised an eyebrow. The guards returned and took up their positions at the door. The Big Kahuna followed them in. He’d been watching the interrogation through the 2-way mirror and did not look pleased. Agent Y stood, looking a bit nervous. Zane followed suit, his briefs tented obscenely. While he had enjoyed playing the mind game, he didn’t really want Agent Y to get in trouble. Zane and the Big Kahuna locked eyes before the older man quickly glanced down then back up, taking in Zane’s state of arousal. “Where is this man’s jumpsuit?” the Big Kahuna asked Agent Y. “He should be properly dressed. If you’re executing a strip search, he should be naked. If you’re done, he should be in a prisoner’s jumpsuit,” he continued. The Big Kahuna seemed to be reprimanding Agent Y for not following procedure. Suddenly a jumpsuit was produced, and handed over to Zane, who started to step into it. “No briefs,” the Big Kahuna said. “Prisoners are to have nothing on under the jumpsuit,” he clarified. Zane stopped, pulled his feet back out, then pushed his briefs down. He tossed them onto the pile of his discarded clothes, then picked up the jumpsuit again. His erection bobbed in the air. He had to hold it out of the way to make sure it didn’t get caught in the zipper as he pulled it up. When he was done, Zane waiting patiently, looking back and forth between Agent Y and the Big Kahuna. “Shackle the prisoner,” the Big Kahuna said to one of the bruisers. Agent Y seemed perturbed that the Big Kahuna was taking over and doing his job for him; he thought it made it look like he was incompetent in front of Special Agent Garrett. Zane raised his eyebrows and stepped back when the bruisers approached, holding stainless steel wrist and ankles restraints joined by short lengths of chain. “Sir?” Agent Y asked, questioning the treatment of their prisoner. “There are some discrepancies between the accounts of Julian Cross’ transport from Chicago between the two FBI agents currently in custody,” the Big Kahuna stated. “We have reason to believe one of the agents may be in collusion with Cross. Therefore I have no choice but to forcibly detain both agents until their identities and security clearances can be verified.” Zane knew something was up; it didn’t add up. But as he looked back and forth between the bruisers, and knew he had no choice but to comply, at least for now. Zane tried to stall a bit, asking the Big Kahuna what evidence he had of collusion. “Let’s just say that Director Burns shared some insights about you two,” he replied, nodding at the bruisers to continue. Zane remained in position as the bruisers used allen wrenches to secure the wide metal restraints around his wrists and ankles. “Escort the prisoner to the detention wing,” the Big Kahuna said. The bruisers each took one of Zane’s arms and started to force him forward. Zane had to take short steps and shuffle along; the chain joining his ankles was only a foot and a half long. The one between his wrists was only a foot long. Just as they approached the door, the unmistakable sound of Ty screaming from next door could be clearly heard. Zane tensed up. “What are you doing to him?” he asked over his shoulder to the Big Kahuna. “Agent Grady was not forthcoming or cooperative, so we’ve had to take additional measures,” he replied. Another set of screams could be heard. Zane started to actively struggle. “Don’t make me,” one of the bruisers said, holding up a tazer in his free hand. 

On the way to being locked in a cell, Zane was marched past the interrogation room where Ty was suffering. He knew Ty well enough to recognize the sounds coming from his partner as part pain and part arousal. The CIA had gotten to him. Zane knew Ty’s hold on his mental state was precarious when he was restricted or restrained. He just hoped he hadn’t given the CIA too much ammunition to use against them. Zane knew the CIA and FBI were in an ongoing pissing match and turf war. And how did Burns play into this? Zane knew that Burns had been important in Ty’s life since was a boy, so he was baffled that Burns would do anything to complicate or prolong Ty’s being held by the CIA. But Burns’ opinion of Zane was a different matter. He was never sure what Burns thought of him. Maybe Burns was setting Zane up somehow. All these thoughts went through Zane’s mind as he was led through double security doors into another wing. Soon he was at the open, barred door of a cell. He was pushed inside, and the door slid shut behind him. The bruisers walked way without a word. Zane sat down to wait. And think.


	3. Ty & Zane Locked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty and Zane languish in separate cells, while Burns parries with the CIA for their release.

Chapter 3: Ty & Zane Locked Up  
Ty was awake but unresponsive when he was locked in the cell across from Zane. Of course they were being monitored, and Zane didn’t know what all the CIA knew about their background or their situation, so Zane decided to play it safe and act like a concerned partner. “Grady? You OK?” Zane asked. Ty seemed to be staring right at him. They were identically dressed in orange jumpsuits, shackled as prisoners. Ty’s jumpsuit was still unzipped partway down his chest. Finally Ty nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m OK,” he said, almost sounding uncertain of it himself. Next, Ty looked around the cell. “Where are we?” he asked. Zane drank that in, and wondered what had happened during Ty’s interrogation to have him so rattled. “Langley. The CIA has us. Remember bringing me in as Cross? And the guardhouse being surrounded?” Zane prompted. “Yeah. They had us surrounded. No choice but to surrender,” Ty said. “Well not exactly…” Zane started but Ty kept talking. “They stripped me. Did they strip you too?” he asked. “Yes, but what did they…” Zane started again, but once more Ty wasn’t listening. “We have to escape. But they’ll torture us first,” Ty said. “I can handle the pain,” Ty started, “Can you? Are you strong enough?” he wanted to know. “I can take more pain than you can, Grady,” Zane answered. Ty grinned at that. “Good to know,” he said. “We’ll get out of here, even if we have to leave a trail of bodies,” he continued. Zane wasn’t sure how to proceed with the conversation; Ty’s train was off the tracks and he was stumped for how to bring him back to reality. After looking over at Zane for a long moment, Ty asked, “What was your name and rank again?”

The Big Kahuna was decamping Agents X and Y on their handling of the FBI agents in their custody. Both agents were sitting across the desk from their boss, whose name was Malfours. Agent Y got a dressing down for allowing Garrett to basically run the show. “What was with that stunt about misplacing the jumpsuit?” Malfours asked. “I hoped to put him off his game, establish his position…” Agent Y started to explain. “And how did that work out for you?” Malfours asked. “He basically ended up playing with himself, giving you pat answers, while you drooled like an idiot. If I hadn’t intervened you’d probably be in there right now on your knees blowing him,” he finished. Agent Y wisely remained silent. Malfours shifted his attention to Agent X and his handling of Grady. “You fucked with his head pretty good,” he said to Agent X. “Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Agent X said. “He admitted everything. It’s all one tape,” he continued. “Good man. We can use this to blow the FBI Special Investigative Division wide open. Have them re-orged, have the problem children moved to other areas or force retired, then hire the ones we want into the CIA. We’re definitely taking Garrett, he’ll fit in well here and become an asset. He’s highly intelligent, and has no compunction killing. I’ve read his FBI file,” he shared. “Not sure we can trust Grady’s mental health though,” Malfours pondered out loud. “He’s a skilled fighter, and has extensive undercover and black ops experience,” Agent X pointed out. “Yeah but he went haywire pretty quick in there,” Malfours said. “That’s because we re-created his experience in Afghanistan. Not to say he shouldn’t go through some electroshock therapy and a couple months of conditioning first though,” Agent X said. “I’ll consider it,” Malfours said. “You’d never guess he liked it up the ass,” Malfours pondered. He had watched and listened as Ty described the man-on-man sexual experiences he’d had in the Corps, and his sex life with Zane. Sure, he had been lightly drugged and the electrodes were prodding him to tell the truth, but it was quite a confession for a tough guy Marine. “Must mean the rumors are true, that Marines are all bottoms,” Malfours chuckled, waving his hand to dismiss the agents. “Keep both men overnight, nothing but water, no conversation from the guards. We’ll start in on them again tomorrow after I meet with Burns. He’s expected at 8am sharp. I think he wants his boys out, especially Grady. Maybe we can negotiate a deal,” Malfours said. Agents X and Y filed out of the room.

It was the middle of the night. Zane remained awake while Ty slept, seemingly soundly. But the sound of Ty’s chains rattling broke the silence. “You awake, Grady?” Zane asked. “Yeah. Gotta piss,” Ty said, in the same tone he would talk to a fellow Marine, not his lover. Only the barest of light illuminated the cell, but Ty’s was identical to Zane’s so he knew Ty was shuffling over to the plain toilet. He fumbled with his zipper, muttering to himself. “Damn hardon won’t go down,” Ty said, leaning back and putting pressure on his bladder until the stream of urine started. When he finished, he left the jumpsuit unzipped to his waist and lay back down. He reached in and fondled himself. “You mind if I jerk off?” he said in the silence. “No,” Zane said. The sound of fabric rustling and heavy breathing could be heard. “Why are you hard?” Zane asked. “Got my prostate pounded earlier,” Ty said. “Always need to cum a second time after I get fucked.” “They… they fucked you?” Zane asked. “Yeah,” Ty said, sounding like he had liked it, or at least expected it. “Afghans always fuck their prisoners of war. They must get tired of screwing goats,” he said, laughing a bit at his own joke. After thinking for a moment, Ty asked, “What, they didn’t stick it to you?” “No,” Zane said. “No, they left me alone.” “Huh, that’s weird, you’re the handsome one,” Ty said before falling silent and getting down to business. Zane buried his head in his hands as he listed to Ty masturbate. Ty grunted and shot off across his mostly exposed chest. “Whew. Now maybe I can sleep some,” he said. 

“What is it you want?” FBI Director Richard Burns asked of his counterpart at CIA, Daniel Malfours. The two men had served in Vietnam together, not directly, but close enough to know how each other operated. Malfours was leaning back in his chair, playing with a paperweight. “Garrett,” he said. Burns shook his head. “He’s yours if you want him, but he won’t go easily. You’d have an easier time with Grady,” Burns said, trying to use a bit of reverse psychology. Malfours sat up slowly. “Tell me about Grady, Dick” he said. Burns shrugged. “Not much to tell. Exemplary Marine career. Fearless and dedicated. Sometimes went a bit beyond a strict interpretation of his orders, but the results were always there. Brief stint as a prisoner in Afghanistan along with a fellow Marine. After discharge, we recruited him. Again, he bent the rules but got results. High success rate on black ops,” Burns finished. Malfours nodded along, as if he knew all that. “But what is he to you, Dick?” Malfours asked. Burns hesitated only a second. “He’s the son of one of my platoon mates from ‘Nam,” Burns admitted. “So you’re close,” Malfours said, more a statement than a question. “I suppose, yes,” Burns said, unwilling to commit to more and pretty certain Malfours couldn’t possibly know any more about his and Ty’s shared history. “If we keep him, we will subject him to several months intense conditioning,” Malfours said. “What kind of conditioning?” Burns asked. Malfours just smiled. “Your boy can handle it,” Malfours replied. “You can’t have both of them,” Burns said, trying to negotiate. “All right. You can have Garrett back,” Malfours said, standing to indicate the meeting was over. Burns was running scenarios in his head. He had offered up Garrett without question, making him seem the more challenging prospect in the hopes of securing Ty’s release. Plus Burns had always been a bit ambivalent about Garrett’s loyalty. And based on what Burns knew, or suspected, about Ty and Zane’s personal relationship, separating the two of them would further Burns’ agenda. But now Malfours had pulled a switch on him. As he stood and shook Malfours’ hand, he was already trying to work out how to turn this around to the FBI’s advantage as well as keep Ty close to him.


End file.
